halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Machinema, Anyone?
Just an Idea that popped into my head. Here we are, some Halo fan fiction writers, that all have long stories about Halo, why don't we put our minds together and make a fanfiction machinema?! I bet most of you have got intresting ideas for one, and I sure go too, so who's with me? [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:57, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I think plot and cast are easily debatable. However, of must importance is getting a capture card or else we'll all be acting for nothing. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 20:09, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Erhm -- capture card, anyone? We can't do anything without one...Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 22:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::It looks like we're gonna use this Geevee Grab thing, not actually usable yet? --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:47, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Interesting idea, I would join gladly if I knew of someone who had a capture device, and a good one, and if we had a good camera man and director, so it wouldn't suck. I know I'm neither. I am making a couple of fanon comics though, which actually tie in with the books somewhat. Spartan 501 20:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I have had ideas, but they have nothing to do with the halo universe like a base that is suronded by zombies --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I had an idea, right here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I with youEaite'Oodat 00:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I would join. I'd love to make one. --Kebath 'Holoree 02:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I like it, perhaps have a sign up and/or audition for parts. I think I will be able to do this sort of thing soon...just putting my name out. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) sure sign me up --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, sounds good....Just Another GruntConverse 06:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Nice that so many liked it. My idea is this: After defeating the Covenant, the Humans and Elites started mopping up the survivors. But the Elites don't care about the Humans, they don't even talk to them, even more less help them in combat. They just walk right past the. And after every species that once was part of the Covenant surrendered (execpt the Brutes and Drones, who's had to be all extinct) the Elites turn on the Humans and attack them. Luckily for the Humans, they are prepared. Noticing the Elites behavior, they started another SPARTAN program (Note that all your fanon about other spartan programs are not part of this story arc) codenamned only SPARTAN. They now have a much bigger number of armor to choose and is better trained than the others. A big war is closing in and no-one can say who will be vicorios. That's my idea, post your others [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:17, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Uh, forgive me, I'm only a newbie, but the Sangheili have never seemed like ones to do that kind of thing to allies. Now, if it was Prophets or something, I could understand. But the Elites? They're just too... honorable. Hell, I understand that the Human-Sangheili Alliance was rather heated, but that's extreme. But I don't have Machinima, so I hardly have a say in this.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 14:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I guess you're right. I was just trying to make it fit in that Human Spartans were fighting Elites, but after what you say... I guess they wouldn't.[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 14:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, it doesn't have to take place during or after Halo 3, does it?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 15:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I thought machinama was outside of all canon, in the realm of multiplayer. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, you can do that, like Red vs Blue, or you can try to work it into canon, like The Codex(Yes, I know elements of it cannot be considered canon any longer, but bear with me).-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 16:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I just remembered one thing: you can't put your weapon down in Xbox LIVE. Taht could be a problem. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Isn't there a glitch that allows that? Switch weapons really fast or something?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) :There's a no weapon glitch thing I found on Youtube. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Never the less, it should be problem, but the no weapon glitch could be useful Well, as soon as I get Halo 3, I'll be able to act in it. Probably not voice acting, 'cause I'm only forteen, and that would be weird to try and voice-act.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Yeah, i'm inly fourteen to, maybe it would sound bad, or maybe not... IDK. But does anyone have capture card?! I have a thing at home so in can record it on a VHS-tape, but i'm not sure about how to get it over to my computer then... [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I'm fourteen and I could probably do voice acting if I knew the character i'd work on the voice although I don't have the proper equipment ot record my voice and I don't have xbox live.....my life sucks--Garyclementspunji 01:09, 5 February 2008 (UTC) I'm 16, but age matters not. Also, why don't you just use the halo 3 recorder, and just put each tape together? --Kebath 'Holoree 19:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :You mean the theatre recorder? Tried that. You can't download to PCs, just your Xbox. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) All right, this topic has been dead for a while, and maybe i'm a real idiot to bring it back to life but what if everybody just write their gamertags and someone start a game so we can discuss it in real life instead (much easier to talk ideas.) [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 13:34, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Cool, sounds good. I have got to say though; that i'm only on at weekends and that i live in the UK so time zones are going to be dodgy issues! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Since it seems as no-one has a capture card, why not use GeeVee? It lets you convert your saved films to a normal movie. Maybe that's an idea. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :From the look of the GeeVee site, you still need a capture card? --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah i wouldn,t mind being the camera man!!! Mabye we could use forge? Also is this going to be serious or comedy, because sometimes comedy doesn't work and it makes you look like a noob but if you do it serious it works just as well but with less effort? I could also help with scripting? What do you say: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I've had an amazing (well soi think) idea for machinema: What happens is that there are 5 or six different spartans who are in different custom game lobbies and then play spartan soccer (with the big ball) as a hobby (notice that this is slightly comedy but with good carayography) and somehow all meet up together in the same lobby. Then they all become friends. Or a better idea is that there are 5 or 6 spartans who are at a training camp and in there spare time they play spartan soccer (more on the game later). Now before i go on, this may sound lame but, i'm being vauge so we can play around with the begining and how they become friends. So then they are all on foundry and decide to make a halo fanon, or just a random named, soccer team. They then recreate foundry to a football stadium (like seen in one of the bungie weekly updates) and start to train their team and organise fixtures with different teams. This will probably take about one or mabye two episodes. they then play a certain team every episode with some maches going over two episodes and some other stuff happening instead of soccer; so the viewers don't get spammed with soccer games! But underneath all of these different games and stuff; there is an under-lying main plot line (like mabye winning the galatic boom ball cup!). Yeah, mabye we could call it Boom Ball (as you use gravity hammers and the soccer ball)? To be honest the possibilities are endless and its up to all of us but this idea, i think, will be a great, and most importantly origonal, machinema. So what do you say because i would love doing something like that? P.S: you never know we could even invite the red vs blue team to play against us in their very own specialised episode! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com COME ON PEOPLE WE NEED MORE SIGN UPS, VOTES FOR/AGAINST MY IDEA AND MORE IDEAS THEMSELVES Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I don't know if it's gonna be serious or comedy, we should vote about that before voting for your idea Parkster, not that I don't like it. I'll start a vote on that too just above your vote. Myself I think serious instead of comedy, It just feels like we could do it good, after looking at all the stories, think we could come up with something really good. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 21:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Man, I wish I could help. I just saw part of Red vs Blue, and I loved it! I only saw ten seconds and I loved it. Man I wish I could do this. I'd better pray for a better internet connection out here. -- Yeah, Red vs. Blue are great, but are you sure you can't be in the Machinema? We could use as much help as possible. Also, to evereyone, IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE MACHINEMA, VOTE BELOW AND SIGN YOUR GAMERTAG! [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:42, 22 December 2007 (UTC) I'll take back my idea vote . I think i was a bit too hasty! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 12:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) I've got it! I could help with ideas for the machinama! -- For reference: http://halo.wikia.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=61&sid=13986af72baf66e625d673a637f7e294 --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Music Themes Suggest Music OK, if you think you have something, put it here. Remember to give the track/song name, and the movie/CD/other-place it is found in/on. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: please sign when you suggest so that you get credit for it. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 22:56, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *"Die Another Day" from James Bond: Die Another Day (This is a very interesting, jumpy and fast paced song that could be used for areas with big amounts of action, like large battles) --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 22:56, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *As in 1 of Justanothergrunts comments below, Life On Mars by David Bowie, for my idea on how it could be used, "I reckon at some point, u should do this camera shot of the main character, starting low, looking up, then slowly going around, to show a view over his shoulder of a huge battle below him with life on mars by David Bowie playing.... maybe followed by some slow-mo in the battle below" *The Fallen by Franz Ferdinand, from the album: You Could Have It So Much Better With Franz Ferdinand (An example of its use could be a scene where a supposed Allie has been seduced to an opponents side, and fights his own team) *Genius by Kings Of Leon, from the album: Youth & Young Manhood (An example of its use could be a scene where the heroes attempt to escape their foes in a warthog a more light hearted manner *Stockholme Syndrome by Muse from the album: Absolution (An example of it's use could be a scene where a heroe and a well established villain face off on a precarious ledge, with the villains allies firing upon the heroe as the two dual) *"I Dreamed There Was No War" by The Eagles, from the album "Long Road Out of Eden". Sort of a wearily hopeful instrumental, perhaps suitable for end credits. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) **Here's a sample. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ***And a concept for the credits sequence. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:33, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *"Ignition" by TobyMac from the album Portable Sounds. Really jumpy song, and one part talks about "we're gonna ride the wave, now hold up the flag cause its' ride or die!" --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 22:56, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I can previde Halo music from the games. I can also crop the music and mix it up a bit. SPARTAN-118 Discussion --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Thank god for this! I've been thinking for a while about music, but haven't find anything, and now we have for the whole series! That's great! I'll listen to everone right now.[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps we could include some actual songs from the Halo games too? I mean, they're all great (I like Halo 1 & 2's themes the most). --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions If we're going to include Halo 1 songs, we might as well do the remixed Halo 3 versions. -- You are all getting off subject, this is supposed to be OUTSIDE Halo, like RvB or TSL, which means we use the game Halo 3, which is about enough help from Halo. Now to give some touches so the audiences won't go: 'That's from Halo', 'It's all Halo', 'These people were too lazy to find real different tracks'.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 05:05, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I guess I missed that part. Well, that just opened up a whole new can of worms. -- I thought we hadn't decided what it would be about yet? --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) True, we have not yet decided if it will be in or out of the Halo universe, so the original Halo songs should not bet forgotten. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) OK, I'm putting up an idea. Let's suggest some other music as well. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Plot Ideas OK, put your plots ideas under this line. I'll probably put something soon. -- Bugger In the year 3456, the Earth is finally reaching the end of its usefulness, and we are forced to leave with our technology to find new worlds. We find 14 new planets, but until scientists could find a way to live in them (Like if we find an ice planet, we find a vaccine for cold), we live in large ships for 24 years, after those years we live on the planets for 45 years, until we discover a new galaxy, and there, savage destructive Hornet like beasts plan to destroy us, we were not warned, nor told of there purposes, after a close victory, an interrogated alien revealed thier intentions, that they were under the influence of thier leader, whom will not tell his intentions. Now that the Humans know that the source of this war is thier leader, a Squad of commandos are sent to follow the leader to his hole and kill him.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 19:40, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Doesn't really appeal to me personally. 03:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Vtar Before Halo 3 was released, there was some talk about that some of the Elites didn't join the Humans,but instead rebelled. Maybe we could make a machinema about this? The Humans new breed of Spartans and the Elties, fighting The Heretics? It would make a great plotline. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Chiafriend12 It's before the Battle of Reach, so there's more SPARTANs that are alive. A group of at least three SPARTANs are hanging out at the beach on the map "High Ground", when there's an explosion (possibly caused by a pile of fuel rod cells and propane tanks :D) in the base. A firefight in the base breaks out. The SPARTANs go in, kill what they think are all of the attacking Elites (possible 00:30+ fight scene), but an Elite pops out of a building, throws a grenade, then goes back into hiding. The SPARTANs chase after him into the building. They end up in a series of tunnels, of which have multiple machine gun turrets at the end, and plenty of grenades (so the actors can cause a lot of explosions to keep the SPARTANs at bay). ... ... ... And that's all I've thought up so far. Somehow the SPARTANs kill the Elites, and something for the resolution. (Total duration of video: 2:00 to 5:00-ish.) 03:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Dragonclaws Post-war setting on Sangheilos. Several pacifistic Human scientists have chosen to live there for a while to study the Sangheili people and promote relations between their people. However, a group of Sangheili radicals, who oppose the alliance, are pushing their way into parliament (or what have you). Soon the Sangheili politician supporting the Human scientists finds his policies under fire, and he takes every effort to ensure that they do not end up being deported, including a few illicit favors. Meanwhile, the Humans find themselves subjected to racism from numerous Sangheili civilians. Eventually, the radicals get fed up trying to win slow political battles, and when most of the Sangheili are at a big event they send out people to attack the Humans. The scientists, who never wanted to hurt anybody, are forced to take up arms to defend themselves. However, the radicals put a different spin on it and report that the Humans have gone rampant and attacked harmless technicians, giving them the power to command Government militia. The Humans are forced into guerrilla tactics while they try desperately to contact their friendly politician guy so that the truth can come out. Comments Perhaps a bit cliche, but I think it could be interesting. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Doesn't appeal to me. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:29, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ...yea I'm gonna agree with LOMI on disagreein on u with this 1... soz..Just Another GruntConverse 20:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) A very inspiring idea, Dragonclaws. It has had me thinking very intently for the past few days -- I'm thinking on the general lines: I love the delicate political element. What I'm considering is as follows: the Elite peoples on Sangheilios are considering a truce with the UNSC. Despite the Battle of the Ark and the death of the Prophet of Truth, there are still are fierce Elite patriots that refuse to defile themselves with the human presence. Meanwhile, ONI recieves intelligence about the ultranationalist leader, who also had strong terrorist ties and has been disturbing the fragile peace. An ONI reconnaissance team is sent to investigate a private camp set up by the ultranationalist, and the situation erupts into a tremendous conflagaration. The ONI agents, killed, are hailed by the ultranationalists by human spies, despite the fact that the camp they were surveilling was questionable. Human and Elite patriots alike begin to denounce the peace, and an ONI special-operator team has been surrepitously dispatched to handle the situation before it sweeps from ultranationalists to the whole of the population. They're an autonomous command, and are sent to eliminate the Sangheili ultranationalist leader and UNSC senior officials that disagree with the truce. My description is very quick and messed up, but I sincerely hope it's a viable and discussable one. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:22, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Dragonclaws #2 Not an original story idea, but I was also thinking about making ilovebees machinima, keeping the original audio and just providing a visual element. It would make things easier as an entire script and audio are already complete, making the only challenges the placement of figures and bobbing to the right beat. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:41, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Justanothergrunt Ok... scraped WWIV Idea, how bout theirs a small team of Spartans attempting to stop the Elites from gaining all the Keys to unlock a mechinism on a forerunner Installation (From the Map Valhalla) That can destroy entire planets, The team must travel to 3 maps in order to gain the keys, though just by having 1 they can stop the Elites, Travelling to the 1st known location (The Map Construct), the key in a hidden Forerunner Installation, They find a rampant Monitor, who has also been attempting to gain the key their, and uploads its AI into a computer carried by One of the Spartans, The Elites have allready constructed a lift to reach the key, though the Spartans still beat them to it, in their attempt to escape they are surrounded, with several team members injured and are forced to hand over their Key, The Spartans then escape as the Rampant Monitor attempts to attack the Elites. After the Failure the Spartans discover the Elites also have another piece, on one of their ships (displayed by the level Epitaph) The Spartans launch a quick assualt, though one of their soldiers is captured, the group manages to escape with the key. When they return to their own base however, (The map Pit) They find the Elites have laid an ambush and the Spartan carrying the Key is killed as the others escape. With no idea where the final piece is the Spartans hatch a plan to break out a known terrorist, who also happens to be the leading expert on these keys, having studied them for years. The terrorist is in a Captured UNSC Base converted into a maximum security prison by the Elites,(Done on the Map High Ground) but the Spartans succeed in breaking in, rescuing him and escaping. They then suceed in locating the final Key, (In the Sandtrap Map) Only to be captured by a splintercell group of Humans, who want to use the Key as a bargaining chip with the UNSC, they eventually do get the Chip, with the Elites in Hot Pursuit, though the Spartans are then left for dead in the middle of the desert as the Splinter Cell attempts to escape, only to be quickly killed by the Elites and the Key taken. Returning to Valhalla, the Spartans launch a desperate last attempt to defeat the Elites, the Spartan Previously captured escapes and kills the Elite Leader, though his second Command activates 2 of the three Keys, before being killed by the main hero, the Terrorist However still manages to activate the last Key, and attempts to destroy as much of the Both UNSC and Covenant controlled planets as possible, though after a bloody battle he is felled, and the Spartan deactivate the machine, deciding it best that noone have complete control of it, as a cliff hanger the Monitor shown at the start will appear and start fixing the equiptment on Valhalla, now with a large army of Spartan Robots his AI has been downloaded into thanks to the Computer he hacked into near the start. Comments Sounds intresting, but what object would be the key? And how would the elites activate it? Otherwise, I like the idea. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:48, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I wasn't yet 100%.... Ive been thinkin having Sentinel Beams cuz they're all forerunnery then hav them shooting at the top of 1 of the strucures on Valhalla, and after some experimenting I found through Forge that in the lower level of the structure if u put a computer (or weapons holder, cuz they look all covvie) on a fusion coil against the wall in the middle, then destroy it, the computer looks like its sticking out of the wall, and I thought, hopefully with the no weapons glitch, we could make it look like it controls the sentinel beams. IF ANY1 HAS SUGGESTIONS IT WOULD GREATLY B APPRECIATED! Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 06:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I like this one the best.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:42, 9 January 2008 (UTC) 117649 AR The storyline would be about the struggle of a group of SPARTANs and Elites on a very obscure UNSC border colony. Isolated on the small world, the SPARTANs have been waging war with the Elites even after the start of the Civil War (the Colony had been officially classified as glassed, although many areas of the planet were still intact). However, as events take place, (the destruction of the Ark, or something other), ancient Forerunner machinery begins to go into motion, and a secondary fail-safe for activating the Halos is discovered. The Monitor strives to get each opposing side to aid him in activating the fail-safe, (I'd happily oblige to be the Monitor, which can be achieved in Forge) and when true intentions are discovered, things begin to go horribly wrong. Comments Thats prolly 1 of the best ideas so far :) Just Another GruntConverse 06:15, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Dragonclaws #3 Post-war setting. A Human vessel taking a Human and a Sangheili diplomat (and all of their guards) to Sangheilos makes a 'brief' detour after receiving a distress call on a nearby planet, currently undergoing terraforming transformation. On the planet, they find a smashed-up Phantom containing what looks like their shipboard AI, calling for help. "I'm sorry," she mutters to the bemused crew, before executing a command obliterating all traces of her from the system. Suddenly, a group of (Human) savages assault them, taking many of them prisoner. The ship is forced to stay to launch a rescue attempt. But when they try to call for help from the UNSC, they find themselves utterly incapable of breaching Slipspace due to some local anomaly. They must land and fight off the savages themselves. However, some conflicts arise between the Sangheili and Humans regarding the proper course of action - the Sangheili have no problem with (and indeed want) killing all the Human criminals, while the Humans think they should be captured and brought back for the courts to take care of. Some of the Sangheili then end up killing some savages just to make a point. Meanwhile, the captured team is brought to the savages' religious leader, who seeks to indoctrinate them in their belief - one eerily similar to the Covenant's. He states that the Forerunners were once mortals quite like humanity, but created a path to the divine realm and ascended into gods. The prisoners cautiously explain the myth of Halo, but the savage laughs, saying Halo has nothing to do with the Great Journey. They are shortly rescued, not by their crewmembers who were actually attacking the wrong place, but by a group of colonists who still maintain their Abrahamic beliefs, and were hunted down by the Forerunner-worshipers as heretics. They explain to our guys what happened. During earlier stages of transformation, a Forerunner building was detected underground. As ONI wished to examine everything carefully but could not while the planet was still partially terraformed, they had the local government branch build their facility directly above the site to ensure no civilian interference. After Installation-05 sent out its pulse, the once-dead equipment became charged. The government leader tried to interpret the hieroglyphs on his own, using a program he had developed based on its similarity to Mayan script, and came to the conclusion that the Forerunners ascended into gods with a mystical pathway only he knew how to find. His charisma spawned a fast-growing cult, one that readily took over the population. Meanwhile, the cultists wage war with the UNSC/Sangheili, using a hodgepodge of pistols and sentinel beams. The leader makes a big display of how the gods are for them and will punish all heretics, before activating a colossal EMP that fries all Human electronics, permanently grounding their ship (and destroying the terraforming machines). His plan is to make everyone entirely dependent on his Forerunner artifacts. However, a Sangheili sniper manages to mortally wound him, forcing him to make a hasty retreat into the Forerunner facility to ascend to godhood and immortality. Our guys, aided by the 'heretics', press onward and pursue the leader. They manage to corner him in the caves when he activates a portal, what he calls the beginning of the Great Journey. He runs through the portal, along with several of his minions. Our guys know that it's just a wormhole, but also know that the cult-leader could seriously mess things up with whatever is on the other side. They make a team willing to go in, including some heretics and reformed cultists, and leave to either save the world or just find a way to contact the outside. I haven't figured out what's on the other side yet, but it would have some weird time travel twist at the end. Comments This has the potential to work as an ensemble drama with a scifi plot and room for character development. The different factions of Humans could be accomplished using different armor; samurai would work well for the cultists, I think. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:51, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Yea, this could work well... cept it would be hard to make the "savages" look like barbarians who haven't seen Human society in years..... Evrything else bout it sounds good. Just Another GruntConverse 21:16, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Alternatively, the time travel plot could be discarded and just replaced with a heretic beacon. That would simplify things. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, this is the best idea so far. I assume Sandtrap would be the crashed Phantom site? [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 20:41, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :The whole Sandtrap area could probably pass for the planet with its rundown terraforming equipment as long we don't get too close to anything distinctly Forerunner. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Just thought we could... Can we kinda sort this out we have here a flurry of ideas, for plots, characters, music... I just think we need to get this sorted out, say we take a vote on all the current Plot ideas, and then expand upon that idea, that way we're at least progressing towards our goal of making some good machinema, From there we can build up the characters, and through XboxLive, audition those who've allready signed up, we can then draft up storylines, or expand upon the allready existing ones, and then sync in some music, and together, judge what best suits the moment. U don't hav 2 agree with any of this, I just thought it could kinda get the ball rolling. Thnx 4 botherin 2 read this Just Another GruntConverse 09:24, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I'd say give people another week to post story ideas, then set up a vote. As for the voice-acting, wouldn't it be better for people to read lines into Audacity (or whatever) and post it with Megaupload or something? I mean, Rooster Teeth doesn't record the lines as they bob their characters' heads, they record each separately. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:41, 11 January 2008 (UTC) A week is to long, we've allready had ages, and we've allready got heaps of ideas, but I like ure idea on doing the voices ovr Megaupload, or possibly some other site, it would allow more people to do voices, allowing for a wider range of characters who don't sound the same... Just Another GruntConverse 05:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I suppose that's so. Alright, I'm willing to start voting on plot ideas, or whatever. Can we agree on the rule that you can't vote for something you suggested? I mean, otherwise most people will just vote for theirs. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Scenes/Quotes suggestions Here you suggest scenes funny or whatever here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) The evil O'Malley * A bar fight (If outside Halo) * Two white EOD armored Spartans standing near each other while a warthog passes near. EOD1: Let us see your identification. Passenger: You don't need to see our identification. EOD1: We don't need to see his identification. Driver: What the? Gunner: They are very dumb. Passenger: We arn't the idiots were looking for. EOD1: These arn't the stupids were looking for. Gunner: told ya. Passenger: Everyone else that passes has to pay a zillion dollars, and give you thier vehicle. EOD1: Everyone else that passes has to pay a zillion dollars, and give you thier vehicle. Passenger: You want to go home and rethink your career...AFTER YOU GET A ZILLION DOLLARS...And give it to us. EOD1: I want to go home and rethink my career...AFTER I GET A ZILLION DOLLARS...And give it to you. * A lot of our classic heroes having their ass kicked at some point. (To show the situation is BAD) * Spartans walking through the hallway, with stealth elites killing them till a spartan gasps and alerts the rest. * NO new factions, none of you ever use them, and they are all shit. * A scene were an elite shows pure cruelty to a spartan. * A spartan shutting up a monitor. * "Wheres the hog!?" warthog flies near them in flames and crippled. * "Shotgun!" "Actually you have a sniper." * "Why do you countinue using such poorly accurate weapons reclaimer, they seem to-" Gets punched. * "Why the hell did you even join this war?" * "Whenever you get a good idea, some elite fucks with our plan and somebody needs a medic." * "I hear your cries...They are annoying." * "Holy crap! If he dies, the quest is over and we all go home...Let's wait." * "Running running...(Hops in a mongoose)...Driving driving..." * "A malfunction in the man-cannon?? This was built by an alien race a zillion times more advanced than us, what could POSSIBLY happ-" Flies through and has a very VERY rough landing. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) LOMI * (searching for another team-member) "It's not like he's just going to fall out of the sky in front of us" (he falls down out of the sky) * Same Warthog scene as O'malley says, but use the phrase "Dude, where's my Hog?" More to come --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Votes for Plot Ideas This is for voting for which plot, out of the several above, will be used as the basis for our machinema. Please, do not vote for your own work(s). Evil O'malleys Idea: Chiafreinds Idea: Vtars Idea: Justanothergrunts Idea: *Dragonclaws(talk) 06:47, 13 January 2008 (UTC) *[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Dragonclaws Idea (1): *'Strong support' - [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:00, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *'Strong support' - [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 02:00, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *'Strong Support' - General TonyTalk 1/31/2007 Dragonclaws Idea (2): Dragonclaws Idea (3): *--[[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 20:41, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ARs Idea: *Just Another GruntConverse 02:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) A thing that Could be REALLY useful I Was checking The HIH website recently and found this: http://highimpacthalo.org/forum/showthread.php?t=39309 this would work extremly good in a machinema with a monitor, since the sentinel beam fits perfect in the monitor and the shot looks like the one that 343 uses in campaign We sould really try this out! [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:44, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Serious or Comedy? Serious *[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 21:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *Dragonclaws(talk) 21:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) **I would, however, opt to make something that's not too pretentious. Maybe make something that makes fun of itself or the genre in general, while still having a serious plot. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) *Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 12:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) * **I suggest that this should be a serious machinama with a serious plotline that actually happens in the Halo universe, but it shouldn't be devoid of humor. Make sure we have that one guy that's funny. -- *Mostly serious, a funny bit here and there. 03:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) *Justanothergrunt *[[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 20:41, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *Does anyone want to see a comedy Halo machinima. Red vs. Blue is an exception. It should be serious. SPARTAN-118 Comedy *Eaite'Oodat 22:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *Alpha 115 22:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Sign up (gamertag only) *"ReenoVersion92" Just Another GruntConverse 20:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"Grigor S." (Note: That i will help but i can't be there all the time, with work the way it is. Nevertheless i will help out as much as i can). --Happy Holidays Scarab-Grunt 20:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"trumpetman09"--'H*bad (talk)' 22:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"Oxbidder" I live in sweden so it might be some time zone issues, but it's soon christmas vacation on my school so i'll be up when i need to [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) *"Quetsalcoatl" --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 20 December 2007 (UTC) my Friends gamer tag is TRF Alpha 115 i can use his. Eaite'Oodat 22:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *"Sirius" --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions *"SH474M" http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Halo3/Default.aspx?player=SH474M --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 03:17, 27 January 2008 (UTC) *"Relentless70" - RelentlessRecusant. If there's any chance I could direct as well as act, that'd be lovely too. =] Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 02:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) *"Jolly S Roberts" - Jolly W. Roberts. I've been looking at this idea for awhile, it seems cool, and I'd love to be the monitor or some Elite... after all, I've got all the Elite armours cept Flight helmet (I'm lazy when it comes to campaign, okay?). BTW, the S isn't a typo, just the first letter of my cousin's name.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 04:21, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *"simon rjh" - I know I'm not very active on Halo-Fanon, but I'm on Halopedia frequently. [[User:Simon rjh|'Simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 20:41, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *'TheAmericanStig' General TonyTalk 1/30/2007 *'TheGiftedSlayer' Thegood ' 05:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *'MSTA CHIEF'. Note that I hardly ever come on. Its too difficult to pull out the enthernet cable, connect it to the phoneline, and play. I just can't be bothered most days. SPARTAN-118 Auditions I thought I'd start this up so we could familiarize ourselves with each other's voices and gage their potential. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *Dragonclaws as 343 Guilty Spark: unaltered, altered. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *JWR as the UltraN Leader: Here and a Marine Here--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus]] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 01:57, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Design of set What about level design? I could defiantly do that, I have been working on it and I am sure that I can make a level to your specifications. Thanks, H*bad (talk) I think CT was working on that, check with Tony.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 04:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Common Denominator Dear all, I've already been working on a script for Dragonclaws's first idea -- Common Denominator. I was already discussing it yesterday with Dragonclaws, JWR, and CommanderTony, and so far they concur with the concept and my makeshift script. I apologize that the script is unformatted and wholly incomplete. Tony's begun designing the maps already and JWR and Tony have begun outfitting the characters. This is the concept: the Human-Covenant War has ended, and Halo 3 is finished. However, despite the cooperation of Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum and Shadow of Intent battlegroup with the UNSC Home Fleet in the Second Battle of Earth and the Battle of the Ark, the Elites are still at ill ease with the humans. Many humans remember that it was the Elites that begun the war thirty years ago, and the Elites feel warm antagonism to the barbaric infidel and apeish vermin. The UNSC is on the Elite homeworld, Sangheilios, to negotiate a truce. However, most of the Elite population is opposed to a formal truce between the humans and the Elites. The most extremist resistance lays in the Ultranationalists, zealous Elites who will do anything to prevent a permanent ceasefire to be negotiated. Meanwhile, a small UNSC research team is on Sangheilios, led by two PhDs, and guarded by three UNSC soldiers: an ONI lieutenant by the name of Wakes and a pair of Marine guards. The Ultranationalists mob the UNSC team, and they are forced to flee in a guerilla fashion and defend themselves, killing Elites, and giving justification for the Ultranationalists to demand that the humans are barbarians who are fully willing to kill Elites. Meanwhile, the onus lays on the research team: they must get back in contact with the UNSC embassy and tell them of the falsehoods being perpetrated. For ONI, the situation is irreconcilable: as long as the researchers live, and Ultranationalists will continue to stir a fervor with the already difficult Elite population. The objective of Bravo Team is the covertly assassinate the members of the hideaway researchers, and conclude the whole situation. Of course, it gets more complicated. I have written each "normal" scene so there doesn't need to be more than five or six actors in a scene. Battle scenes might require more actors. Acting will occur through Xbox Live. Voice parts can be coordinated over Skype + Audacity. Contact RelentlessRecusant to join or for more information. Discussions for Common Denominator occur on #halopedia and #gearspedia. Actual actors will require Halo 3 and Xbox Live Gold. Voice actors only need to download Skype and get in touch with me. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:13, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Hmmm..... Does that mean that you don't exactly need to have Xbl to have at least some part in the creation of the Machinima? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, but we need a certain number of physical actors, and we might have to put a limit on just voice actors until we can get more physical ones. Oh, and do make sure you have a mic so you can use Skype, VLC, and Audacity. Also, make sure you have downloaded all these programs.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 03:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Interesting. Sadly, I can't participate in acting or voice. Oh well. This is why I pray for an infinite high-speed internet connection. Better pray harder. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:03, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Try asking your parents. If that doesn't fail ask your boss at work (if you have a job) if you can work a bit overtime for extra money, that way high speed internet will be yours wether your parents want it or not.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) No job, and I can't get any more high-speed internet here. We're outside of pretty much everything. I just plain hate it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:19, 1 February 2008 (UTC) *Our so-called "leaders" have prostituted us to the West... And you stole this whole Ultranationalist thing from COD4. Not that that's a problem, but I just wanted to let you know. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:06, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::That would mean they say in it (a machinima-ized version of it): "Our so called leaders prostituted to the apes.... they destroyed our culture.... our economies... our honour... and now they have spilt blood... the blood of our brothers... *flashes to a picture of a dead elite lying in a pool of blood* on their hands... your brothers have taken up arms against them. Unless all human forces leave Sangheilios soon, there will be dire consequences... *flashes to something dangerous (not sure what, you guys will have to solve that part)*"--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:39, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Credits URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syWfzF6AIDY :Updated URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cpu7kOCG3oo (apologies for the aspect ratio: I'm still getting used to this whole media business, and the resolution is /really/ getting me irritated) I've made an experimental credits after Dragonclaws's inspiration -- resolution was much better when I generated it: YouTube must enjoy screwing of movie quality. There are two major changes I need to make, but comments would be appreciated. The first screenshot that opens it was one Tony and I just made on Forge. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, could be good if the screenshots used were actually scenes from the machinima itself, perhaps from a different angle. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly, except we don't have those screenshots. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) You know, I think Vtar Kakumee should get a bit more credit. After all, he approached everyone with this idea. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I agree. The ones that start things are always forgotten...... when it's a good thing. The first vandal or guy that started an argument are never forgotten. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :I've mention Vtar with the rest of you in the credits sequence -- I'd be glad to give him more credit if he participates more actively. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 03:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) I say he should at least be with the first roll of people and not in the "Other People" roll. You know, say like "Concept by: Vtar Kakumee and Dragonclaws." Include them both or something. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry for not being in for a while, my computer crashed so i'm using my parents. As for not it seems good and I don't really have anything to add. Hopefully, i'll have my computer fixed soon and will be able to help more. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 14:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Character requests If you want your character in this machinema, ask here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 23:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) The evil O'Malley * Rekua 'Arkanee (Trying to gain power and control the elites and return the covenant, he never succedes, Near the end he gets pwned BTW(Also note that he denies cutting the 'ee' from his name)) * SPARTAN-069 (He doesn't stay, he leaves at some point) * Monolith (Planet) * 2401 Rueful Ascent (Encountered briefly) * Redemption of the Worthy (Ship, commanded by 'Arkanee) SPARTAN-118 *SPARTAN-118 (Shawn)-The reject who dies in the first episode. lol SPARTAN-118 1117649 AR * 117649 Aberrant Render (Well, like O'malley's requested Monitor, he's encountered) * Iska 'Evrolomee (Friendly towards the Humans) Hi, I wonder, can someone who's not helping in the creation of the Machinima (I really wished I could help, but I don't have the neccessary equipment) request a character or two to be in the machinima? If so, then I got a few requests. Matt-256 *Sophie Jackson - really mean ODST chick, smokes Cuba Cigars, acts overall like a drill instructor. (Encountered briefly) *Jack Jackson - Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. (Encountered briefly, perhaps as a Marine in one of the teams) Tell me if I'm not permitted to request charcters, please. Cheers, garyclementspunji *Ssgt jimenez (pronounced heminez): maybe seen in a flashback dies shortly after from an airstrike (hornet missles) *a bunch of people in jimenez's squad: seen in the flashback but can be heard over the radio and seen in the background every now and then *special forces troops: not seen much and I haven't desided if they should specops or mrecenaries. people in the squad (goes by there codenames) *big boss: the leader wears standard mk VI armor but has a CQB chestplate *hellfire: the heavy weapons solder of the group wears EOD helmet, CQB chestplate, and security shoulder pads *deathstalker: the sniper wears all scout *HUNK: the groups tank or tank driver *outlaw six-two: the groups close air support (hornet) --Garyclementspunji 01:29, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Vtar *Huva Onlum(ee): Leader of the Ultranationalists (if we uses Dragonclaws idea) or of the opposing Elite force (If any other) *No name yet, but some guy in the fashion of Lord Hood who is heard trough the Intercom and helping the soldiers Vtar *Kurlava 'Olum(ee): Leader of the Ultranationalists (if we use Dragonclaws idea) or the opposing Elites (If any other machinema *No name yet, but some guy in the fashion of Lord Hood that will be heard over intercoms and helping the soldiers ? Im not sure how 2 out this.... Has the vote Closed? Dragonclaws idea has 3 votes, now its allready got scripts designs auditions? Justanothergrunts idea has 2, and 1 guy in the comments who says thats his favourite I dont know if that counts or not, but that at least makes it even, then we have all the people (and it's alot) who've contributed and r still yet 2 vote, I know most of them probably will end up choosing Dragonclaws idea, as it allready has such publicity on this site, But wat if its out voted? (BTW this is Justanothergrunt been gone 4 ages and 4gotten my password.... I wrote it down somewhere... when i find it I'll change this.) :Well, my idea is currently in production, but who says we have to make just one? It would probably be simpler to focus on one at a time, but we needn't behave as if it's just one story that won the competition. This is more a bunch of guys working on something than an official wiki project or what not. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:43, 6 February 2008 (UTC)